


Challenge story

by Kryptonian85



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptonian85/pseuds/Kryptonian85
Summary: Due president baker demanding supergirl’s human identity and her refusing and then being dismissed from the DEO Kara goes to Lena for advice even though Lena knows who she is as supergirl then goes to her old mentor cat Grant to see if they could do a press conference about what president baker has done and is now asking the citizens of national city what they think





	Challenge story

Due president baker demanding supergirl’s human identity and her refusing and then being dismissed from the DEO Kara goes to Lena for advice even though Lena knows who she is as supergirl then goes to her old mentor cat Grant to see if they could do a press conference about what president baker has done and is now asking the citizens of national city what they think should happen and if they think it is a breach of citizen privacy


End file.
